


Shit I Forgot to Post to AO3

by cheinsaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, NDRV3 SPOILERS!!!!, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: Previously tumblr-exclusive writings I gone and done.real fic soon i promise





	1. kaede/maki, ptsd and cuddling

kaede worries about maki often. it’s hard not to worry when your girlfriend, usually so bitter and stoic, has cut all ties to the group that raised her, and has begun to break down.  _you’re safe_ , kaede will tell her,  _it’s okay_. perhaps maki has held her emotions in so long that now there’s nothing to do but let them spill.

she’s seen maki shy away from others - kaito clapping his hand on her shoulder, tenko getting just a bit too close, even kirumi’s soft comforting touches are all met with clear disdain. maki will hold kaede’s hand and sleep by her side, but kaede would hate to push it.  _whatever_  seems to be the only thing maki will say on the matter.  _we’re dating, right? it’s fine_. but kaede remains unconvinced. if maki’s averse to touch, then that’s fine. they can exist simply… close together, as a pair.

until maki, one night, looks into kaede’s eyes and says  _hold me_.

 _what?_ kaede asks, unsure if she heard correctly.

 _i know you want to, just… please_. there’s a hungry - no, starving - look in maki’s eyes.

 _i thought you didn’t like it_.

 _not if it’s you_ , maki says, her voice cracking.  _you’re different._

and kaede opens her arms.


	2. gonta/miu, postgame healing

miu and gonta are healing after the game, and it’s a very long and difficult process for both of them, but they’re both quietly comforted by the fact that they have each other.

miu startles easily for a while, hates loud noises and being touched, sleeps with one eye open. gonta’s afraid that if he gets too close he’ll break her again, can’t get the image of her limp body out of his head. but slowly, slowly they begin to heal, and slowly they begin to entwine.

one night gonta is staying by miu’s side after a rough flashback leaves her scared and shaking. he’s still afraid to hurt her, but at her insistence he holds her hand, strokes her hair, reassures her she’ll be okay. (a gentleman wouldn’t refuse a lady’s request, especially at a time like this.) eventually her responses become softer, fewer. and before gonta knows it, miu has fallen asleep in his lap.

something clicks, then - she feels safe with him, trusts him, even after what happened. tears well up in his eyes. he doesn’t deserve this. but he is so very happy.

he delicately cradles miu in his arms and tucks her into bed, and his heart, for once, feels lighter.


	3. ouma/oc, postgame healing, hurt/comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shinta belongs to rainbowspaceshark on tumblr. he's a good boy

kokichi is still not used to the warmth of another person by his side at night. no one touched him during the simulation at all unless they wanted to harm him (god, he can’t blame them, really), and during team danganronpa’s pathetic excuse for therapy and rehab he’d avoided all physical contact. it is different with dice, somehow, but especially so in the quiet darkness.

“shinta?” kokichi asks quietly.

“yes?” the reply comes with a shifting of the bedsheets as shinta rolls over to face kokichi.

 _oh, good,_ kokichi thinks,  _he’s still awake._  “i… do you ever just think too hard about something, so you can’t sleep?”

“hmm, yeah, i know the feeling. is something bothering you?”

kokichi considers crushing all his feelings down, as usual, and making something up - it’s second nature by now to layer lies on top of lies.  _horses’ bones splinter when they break,_ he wants to say, _isn’t that fucked up? or, or, did you know there’s a fire in the united states that’s been burning for almost a hundred years? haha, it isn’t even their government! oh, or…_

“do you hate me?” kokichi asks quietly, instead. the words slip out before he can stop them.

“no!” shinta says. “no, i could - i could never hate you.”

“i just, y'know, i don’t remember anything, but it seems like i was really different before.” kokichi forces a smile, even though it’s lost in the darkness. “i’m not about to go back to being a total loser, so!”

“oh… you think i’d rather have the old you back? is that it?”

“maybe!” kokichi says, doing his best to sound cheery even as tears prick his eyes.

“kookie,” shinta says softly. “no. i don’t… i mean, you’re still you, right? i don’t mind. i like you no matter how you are.” he pauses, but kokichi doesn’t respond. “it’s a little strange having you so confident, but i like it.”

 _but i’m not._  the words burn up and die in kokichi’s mouth, and he remains silent.

“hey… can i hug you?” shinta asks.

“mmm, g-go ahead!” kokichi tries to say, his voice cracking.

the second shinta’s arms wrap around him, it all comes crashing down. kokichi begins to sniffle and cry, real tears he can’t hold in that wrack his body. shinta murmurs little soothing words, stroking kokichi’s back and running his fingers through kokichi’s hair. somehow, shinta knows just what to do to calm him.

this must be some kind of mistake, kokichi thinks. there is no way this boy loves him for who he is. and yet, shinta’s shown no signs of anything except genuine adoration for kokichi.

“shinta,” kokichi whimpers, pressing his face against shinta’s shoulder in defeat.

“i’m here, i’m here.”

“why?”

shinta chuckles. “because i want to be.”


	4. kaede/maki, "it's okay, i couldn't sleep anyway"

It’s not like it’s anything out of the ordinary. It’s a night just like any other night, where Maki and Kaede go to bed together, sleeping back to back. And yet, Kaede is too full of excitement and anxiety and anticipation for the morning to truly get any rest.

She’d hate to disturb Maki, though. Maki gets grumpy when Kaede wakes her up too early, and one in the morning is probably  _way_  too early. But Kaede has been lying awake for the last three hours, rolling over occasionally, staring at the ceiling, counting imaginary sheep. She’s tried everything. Nothing has helped.

She pulls back the covers and swings her legs over the edge of the bed. If she’s going to be awake anyway, she might as well do something less boring than just lying there. As her feet touch the cold floor, she feels Maki roll over next to her.

“Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?”

“It’s okay, I couldn’t sleep anyway,” Maki mumbles. She flicks on the light, and Kaede has to squint to adjust to it.

“You too?”

“It’s in and out,” Maki says.

“I haven’t slept at all.” Kaede sighs in resignation. “Hey, Maki?”

“What?”

“Are you, um, nervous at all? About tomorrow?”

Maki snorts quietly. “Yeah. It’s stupid, isn’t it? I decided I want to spend my life with you, but…”

“No, no, it’s alright! I am too. That’s why I can’t sleep. I think it’s a normal thing to be nervous about. I mean, it’s a really huge step.”

“Yeah.” Maki pauses. “You know, I never wanted to get married until I met you,” she says softly, and Kaede’s heart feels like it might swell out of her chest.

“Well, I’m glad I chose you to marry, then! Tomorrow’s gonna be so amazing, I just wish it could come sooner.”

“Me too. …Just - just don’t fall asleep at the altar,” Maki says, and Kaede snorts.

“I won’t! You know me. I wouldn’t do that.”

“I know you need at least five hours of sleep or you get weird.”

“I do not!”

“You do.”

Kaede scoffs at her fiancee. “I’m gonna go get some water, and then I’ll try to sleep. Okay?”

“Okay.” Maki shifts, snuggling up with the blankets. “Love you.”

In lieu of an answer, Kaede leans down and presses a kiss to Maki’s lips, before smiling and heading out into the kitchen. Tomorrow will come soon enough.


	5. kaede/maki, "i can't lose you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen. i know my niche ok. it's soft maki. thank you

It starts with a scream, a loud wail in the night that tears Kaede from her sleep and makes her jolt. “Wha’s wrong?” she slurs.

Next to her, she can feel Maki trembling. “Nothing.”

“You just screamed, though…”

“Bad dream. I’m fine.”

“You don’t sound fine!” Kaede’s waking up now, gradually tightening her grip on consciousness. “Is there something I can do?”

Maki makes a choked little noise. “I don’t–I don’t know. I’m just…”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kaede shifts, rolling over to turn on the bedside light. When she turns back to Maki, she’s alarmed to see tears pricking the corners of Maki’s eyes. “You’re crying!”

Maki grunts in disapproval and wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. “It’s… it was just a dream. I’m fine.”

“Okay…” Kaede’s not convinced, but, well, Maki will be Maki. As she stretches to turn the light off again, she hears Maki murmur something into her pillow, and it sounds an awful lot like “I just can’t lose you,” and Kaede’s heart drops.

“Hey,” she says. “Hey, no, I’m not going anywhere. You’re not gonna lose me, I promise!”

Maki says nothing, just looks up at Kaede.

“I won’t leave unless you want me to,” Kaede says, as reassuringly as she can.

“I don’t,” Maki says. “Stay… please.”

“I’m here, I’m here. I’m not leaving. Can I touch you?”

“Yeah.”

“You want me to spoon you?”

Maki nods, biting her lip. She rolls over so Kaede can curl around her and drape her arm over Maki’s waist. Maki pushes back against Kaede, so they’re as close together as possible.

“Thank you,” Maki murmurs, her fingers skimming up against Kaede’s arm. “I love you…”

“I love you too,” Kaede replies. “Go back to sleep, ‘kay?”

“Yeah.”

And, in Kaede’s arms, she does.


End file.
